Aleu: The Return
by DaCanineWolffePack
Summary: Sequel to Balto: Always With You, My Son. Originally made in January 2017 It has been 2 years since Aleu ran away from her father and chose to lead Nava's wolf pack. How will her journey be like when she feels homesick and is given the opportunity to return home to her loving father and family? Note: All Balto OCs belong to their respective owners
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Longing For Home

Sometime around late winter/early spring 1929...

Near the top of a hill looking over a wolf den, a young female wolfdog sat down and surveyed her surroundings. Her name: Aleu, daughter of the wolfdog Balto, and husky Jenna. It had been about two years since Aleu had left her father to lead her own wolf pack, their former leader, Nava. From that point, she had grown to be a strong leader, and had also made many friends in her pack, especially two of her closest friends: a pair of male wolves named Kalhi and Kenai.

For the past few weeks, she's been thinking more and more about her family she left behind, especially her father.

 _All because I ran away from home after being so shocked, so angry and upset that papa didn't tell me I was half wolf until a hunter almost killed me._ Aleu thought.

More and more, Aleu wanted longed to return home and see her father, her mother, and her siblings. More and more, Aleu wanted to see her father, to tell him how much she loves and misses him, and to tell him how sorry she was over being so angry and upset over him and for running away.

 _Papa, I miss you so much. I miss mom too. Papa, you were the only one I said goodbye to when I left. I want to see you and mama again... so badly._

When Aleu looked up in the sky, she noticed it was dark. She felt tired, and she head back to her pack's den.

"Hi Aleu." Kalhi greeted.

"How you feeling, Aleu?" Kenai greeted and asked.

"I'm alright." Aleu replied to her friends. "I just need some sleep."

"We saved you some food." Kenai said.

"Thank you, Kenai, but I'm fine. I ate earlier. Good night."

"If you say so. Goodnight." Kenai replied.

Kenai and Kalhi watched as their friend settled inside the den and slept.

"Kalhi, I'm worried about Aleu. She's not been herself for the past few weeks. She seems to be growing more and more... distant. What do we do?"

"Kenai, no offense, but what are you asking me for? If you are so worried, ask her yourself. Anyways, she's closer to you than to me. Though I will admit, I am worried too." Kalhi replied.

"Kalhi... don't make it sounds like she's not close to you at all. Your her friend too. We are her two closest friends in the pack. We do everything with her." Kenai said, hoping to dispel any thoughts that he and Aleu might be... more than friends.

"Okay, I'm worried about Aleu as well, but you should try asking her first. I'm sure she would listen to you." Kalhi replied.

"As you wish." Kenai said.

The two male wolves settled themselves nearby Aleu. Kenai stayed up a little longer, watching Aleu, feeling very concerned over her. Afterwards, Kenai put his head down and fell asleep.

As Aleu dreamt, she spotted a grey figure walk in front of her.

Aleu's eyes widened. "Papa?"

The grey figure smiled lovingly at her.

"Aleu, its been so long since I last saw you. You have grown so much since then." The grey wolfdog Balto said.

"It's been even longer since I last saw you too."

Aleu gasped and turned her head to see a red female husky approach her.

"Mom." Aleu softly spoke, a hint of sadness in her voice. She even started tearing up.

"You look so beautiful, sweetie." Jenna said.

"Mama, I miss you too. I miss you and dad so much." Aleu cried, her voice trembling."

"We miss you too, Aleu." Balto replied. "No matter what, Aleu, we will always love you. You will always be my baby."

"You will always be our baby." Balto and Jenna echoed at once.

"I will always be your baby." These were the words she said when she left her father. Remembering that moment, Aleu shut her eyes and started to sob.

"We miss you Aleu. We love you, and miss you so much." Jenna's voice echoed.

"I miss you, and love you... so much." Aleu said. She then opened her eyes in shock. "Where are you going?"

"We are heading back home, baby." Jenna replied.

"No! Please! Don't leave me!" Aleu cried in desperation.

"Don't worry, Aleu. We didn't leave you. You left us." Balto said. "But don't worry about us. We will be fine at home. Out here is where you belong, as you said before you left."

Balto turned around and walked a few steps with Jenna until turning back.

"Also Aleu, we hope we will see you again one day. We hope you can come back home again." Balto smiled before turning back to walk away and Jenna, and disappear...

"Aleu? Aleu! ALEU!" A voice yelled.

The voice startled her and woke her up. She saw Kenai and Kalhi facing her, their faces covered with worry and concern.

"Aleu, you alright?" Kenai asked. "We were trying to wake you up so that you can lead the hunt with us this morning. But then, we saw that you were crying in your sleep."

Aleu looked down, and she could feel the tears on her face. She turned away, embarrassed, and started crying again.

"Just lead the hunt without me." Aleu said.

Kalhi and Kenai exchanged glances with each other, then walked over to her.

"Kalhi, you lead the pack on the hunt without us." Kenai whispered. "I'll try to bring Aleu out and catch up with you."

"If you say so." Kalhi said. He turned to walk away while Kenai settled himself next to Aleu as she sobbed.

"A- Aleu? There there, it's alright." Kenai gently soothed as he carefully wrapped his paws around her, attempting to comfort her. At first, Aleu resisted, but then relented. As Kenai comforted her, he licked the tears from her face. Aleu looked up at him, then leaned against him and sobbed into his fur. For a while, Kenai continued to hold Aleu, continuing to console her. After sometime, she slowely calmed down.

"Aleu, what's wrong? Please tell me what's wrong. Please." Kenai implored. "You haven't been yourself in a few weeks."

Aleu sighed.

"Alright. I'm sorry, Kenai... It's just..." She drifted.

"It's just what?"

"It's just... I've been missing my family. I've been really, really missing my father... and my mother and siblings lately." Aleu confessed. Kenai looked at Aleu with pity. He felt bad for her. Aleu sighed.

"Kenai... it may have been about two years since I last saw my father, but that has been two long years. I don't know if I will be able to see them again. I hope I will, but I don't when if I will get the chance. What if... what if I've already seen the last of my father and the rest of my family?"

Kenai didn't reply, as he struggled for any comforting words he can say to Aleu. Kenai released his paws from Aleu's shoulders.

"I'm sorry you are missing your family." Kenai sympathized. But if it makes you feel better, even a little bit, I haven't seen my mother either."

Aleu thought for a moment. Both friends remained silent for a few moments, then Kenai broke the silence.

"Aleu, why don't you come out and get some fresh air? Kalhi and the others are already out hunting. Maybe some food after the hunt will make you feel better." Aleu softly smiled.

"Thank you, Kenai. And thanks for the comfort." Aleu said.

"It's no problem." Kenai replied, blushing a little bit.

Aleu smiled gently at him and leaned over to tap his muzzle with her nose in a sweet way.

Kenai then stood up and offered his paw. Aleu smiled and took his paw, and Kenai helped Aleu up. Kenai and Aleu smiled at each other for a moment before heading out to join the rest of the pack.

A few minutes later, a grey wolf bounded towards Aleu and Kenai.

"Aleu-" the grey wolf bumped into Aleu, causing her to stumbled backwards and for him to fall on his back. Kenai caught Aleu before she could fall backwards.

"Aleu! Sorry Aleu." the wolf apologized as he stood back up. Kalhi then joined the group.

"Aleu, we weren't able to hunt. However, we caught some Caribou running across an ice bridge!" the grey wolf informed.

"An ice bridge?" Aleu couldn't believe it.

"Come quick! The ice bridge might be forming a path back to the mainland!"

Aleu and the group bounded back to where the ice bridge was spotted. Aleu was excited. She could have the chance to live closer to home!

When the group of four joined the rest of the pack in front of the ice bridge, a mysterious white wolf appeared.

"Who are you?" Aleu questioned.

"That is not important." The white wolf replied. "What is important is that this ice bridge will bring you all back to the mainland. You must hurry. This ice bridge will not stay for long. Cross right away if you are to follow the caribou and continue your hunt!"

The pack broke in conversation with each other, but Aleu was able to interrupt before any more time can be lost.

"C'mon, lets all go now!"

The pack complied, and started to cross the ice bridge. The white wolf allowed Aleu and her pack to cross, but didn't cross itself. Instead, the wolf pack spotted a black raven flying above them, guiding them back to the mainland. Once they did get back to the mainland, the pack celebrated. They were heading back to their old home. But then the time for celebration had to be cut short, since they had Caribou to hunt...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Aleu Departs for Nome

After Aleu and her pack finally returned to the mainland after 2 years, they followed the caribou in their hunt. Afterwards, the pack roamed around the mainland looking for a den to stay in. When they finally found a place to sleep, the pack settled down and went to sleep. All, except for Aleu, who was staying up at night, lost in thought. Kenai was asleep, but Kalhi woke up and watched Aleu stare into the night. Feeling the need to give her company, Kalhi stood up to join Aleu.

"Still awake?" he asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me, Kalhi." Aleu replied.

"I don't know about that." Kalhi added. He took a moment to breath in. "Aleu, Kenai told me you have not been yourself for the past few weeks. Please tell me, what's bothering you."

"Kalhi-" Aleu was interrupted.

"Am I not your friend, too?" he questioned. "You... probably already told Kenai what's bothering you, but not me?"

Aleu hesitated, and sighed, giving in.

"Alright Kalhi. I'm sorry. I just have been feeling homesick." Aleu replied. "It's been 2 long years since I left my father. I miss him. I miss my mother and sibling too."

"I see..." Kalhi added. "Aleu, I'm sorry that you feel homesick for your family, especially your father. But if it makes you feel better, you're not the only one who leaves your parents. It's typical for wolves to leave their parents after going up, usually to find another pack to live in, or to form a new one. I left my mother and father when I grew up. I'm sure Kenai did as well. Surely your father also left his parents and their pack when he grew up."

"I wouldn't be sure that my father left his parents." Aleu replied.

"What do you mean?" Kalhi asked.

Aleu, in her head, knew that her father did not leave his parents in the way that Kalhi assumed, but decided not to tell that story.

"Never mind." Aleu said and turned her head to continue looking across the landscape. Kalhi wanted to press further, but decided to leave her be.

"I can keep you company until you call it a night." Kalhi offered.

"That won't be necessary, but thanks anyways." Aleu replied.

"Alright, if that's what you want. I'll see you in the morning, then." Kalhi told her.

"Good night."

"Good night."

Kalhi entered the den and fell asleep while Aleu stayed behind. She looked up at the night sky, also feeling the urge to go to sleep.

"Papa, I'm back in the mainland. I miss you. I miss mama as well. I hope I can see you again one day, since I'm on the mainland again." Aleu said to herself. She then walked into the den and went to sleep, a few feet from Kalhi and Kenai.

Several hours later...

Aleu slowly gained consciousness and woke up, feeling tears flow down her eyes and down her face. She had the dream again. She dreamt that she was with her mother and father again, except she realized she was witnessing sometime in the past, her father talking to her mother on how much he missed her, and how Aleu's mother also misses her too. She woke up, longing to see her parents again. Suddenly, a dim light appeared in the den, then flashed, temporarily blinding Aleu. When the light cleared, she found in the light's place was an elderly wolf.

"Nava?" Aleu asked softly, staring at the wolf in shock.

Nava quietly walked over to her, and tenderly licked the tears from her face.

"You no longer need to be sad, child." Nava said authoritatively, but gently. "You will see your family again soon."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Aleu, you have already fulfilled your destiny. You have already led my former pack to follow the caribou so that they would not starve. Since you have fulfilled your destiny, you are free to go."

"You mean, I can see my parents again?" Aleu asked. Nava silently nodded.

"Thank you so much, Nava!" Aleu rushed over to lean against him, giving Nava a hug. Nava gently held her, rubbing her back softly with his paw.

" You are most welcome, Aleu." he said, then the two parted.

"But Nava, how long would I be able to see my parents before I leave again?"

"Aleu, your place no longer remains out here. You have fulfilled what is needed of you. There I no simple visit. You can live with your father and rest of your family if you so choose." Aleu stared at Nava in disbelief. "This is your chance to see your family again. You no longer have to hope to see your family again. Leave for home in the morning. That is where you belong now." Aleu slowly nodded.

"What about Kenai and Kalhi, and the rest of the pack? Who will lead them?"

"Either Kenai or Kalhi will take your place." Nava assured. "Farewell, Aleu. Good luck in returning to your family again. Thank you for leading my former pack in my absence."

"Wait, Nava." Aleu said as he began to leave. "Will I see you again?"

"Don't worry about me. Focus on your family, young Aleu. Carry your experiences that you have learned back home, and show your family how much you have grown." With that, Nava disappeared.

Aleu stood for a moment, still taking in the thought of being able to see her family again. But then...

 _Seeing my family again would mean leaving the pack... leaving Kalhi... and Kenai._

Aleu made up her mind. She would stay a little longer before sunrise to tell Kenai that she was leaving.

A little bit later...

"Kenai, wake up." Aleu whispered. Kenai muttered in his sleep. "Kenai, wake up!" Aleu said louder, but still whispering. She shook Kenai's body with her paw, and he woke up with sleepy eyes.

"What is it Aleu? It's too early. Tell me in the morning." Kenai rested his head. Aleu sighed. _I don't think he's gonna like this._

"Kenai, I'm leaving."

Kenai's eyes suddenly widen, and he suddenly picked his head up.

"Wait, WHA-"

"Shhhhhhhh! Don't wake the pack up!" Aleu commanded, shutting his muzzle with her paw. She leaned her head closer to him. "I'm leaving, Kenai. I'm no longer needed. I'm heading back to my father and the rest of the family." Aleu slowly and gently removed her muzzle.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"Nava came to me earlier. He said I am free to go. I can be able to see my family again, and I will."

"Aleu, who would lead the pack if not your?" he questioned.

"Either you and Kalhi will. And I think you would make a good leader for the pack."

"Me?"

"You've been a great friend, Kenai. Kalhi as well. For you, I'm sure you'll be a good leader, Kenai." Aleu assured him.

Kenai remained silent, thinking things over.

"Well, if you really have to go..." Kenai sighed.

"Before you go Aleu..."

"Yes?"

"I'm going to miss... having you around. I'm going to miss having you around as our leader, and as a friend."

"I'm going to miss being with you, Kalhi, and the pack too." Aleu said.

"Good luck on your trip back home, Aleu." Kenai bid.

Aleu smiled. "Thanks, Kenai." She leaned forward and wrapped her paws around Kenai, hugging him. Kenai held her close to him as well. They held for a few moments before parting.

"Thanks for our friendship Kenai. Thanks for everyone's friendship in the pack." she said.

"I hope I'll see you again." Kenai said.

Aleu tapped his muzzle with her nose. "I hope I'll also see you again, Kenai."

Kenai returned her friendly gesture. The two stared at each other for a few moments before Aleu turned to leave. Kenai's ears fell as he watched her leave. It was going to be tough living with the pack without her. He stayed awake for a little while, lost in thought. He felt deep inside him that he couldn't just let Aleu go out there by herself. More than that, he considered her his best friend. He couldn't just continue living in the pack without her. As he fell asleep, he made a decision...

Later...

"Kenai, where's Aleu?"

"Hmm?"

Kenai felt he was being poked awake by Kalhi.

"Where's Aleu? She's gone. I couldn't find her when I woke up."

Kenai sighed. "I'm sorry, Kalhi. Aleu left. She told me that Nava told her."

"Nava?" Kalhi exclaimed I disbelief.

"I know that it sounds crazy, but I trust Aleu. There's no reason not to. The bottom line is, Nava told Aleu that she is able to leave to return to her family."

Kalhi's ears flattened in sadness. "She didn't say goodbye. She only said goodbye to you."

"I'm really sorry. It came as a shock to me too." Kenai replied.

"So who's going to lead the pack now?" Kalhi asked.

"You are."

"Me? Why me? What about you?"

"I'm going after Aleu. Before you say anything though, listen to me. It's going to be tough moving on without Aleu, but I feel..."

"Feel what?

"Look, you know how close Aleu and I are, and as much as I wouldn't admit it openly, I think Aleu and I are more than that. I never told her this either, but that's how I feel."

Kalhi was going to object, but he thought over it, and understood what Kalhi's getting at.

"Are you sure you're going to leave us too? I've always knew that you and Aleu were exceptionally close, but to this extent?"

"I'm sure, Kalhi. I'm also going to say this too: I think my heart lies with her. As we got to know Aleu, my life changed. I want to continue being with her, Kalhi. I hope you'll understand."

"I do understand, Kenai. In any other case, I would disapprove with you leaving us just so that you can catch up with Aleu. But if you really do feel this way for her, than I bid you good luck."

"Thanks, Kalhi." Kenai replied.

"Though, how would you know that she feels the same way for you?" Kalhi asked.

"Only one way to find out, Kalhi. I have to catch up with her and tell her myself." Kenai started to part form Kalhi and leave.

"Kenai! Good luck out there! Take good care of Aleu!" He shouted.

"Thanks, Kalhi! Good luck being the new leader! I'm sure you'll do just fine! I hope we can see each other again sometime!"

"Kenai, you have a noble heart, my friend. No doubt! I hope our paths will cross again someday!"

Kenai bounded towards the direction where he last saw Aleu go.

 _Aleu, I'm coming. I'm going to accompany you back to your home. You won't return alone. Aleu, I love you. I hope... I hope this won't turn you off, even though we have been close friends._


	3. Chapter 3

Aleu: The Return: Chapter 3: Feelings Revealed

Kenai traversed the landscape, following Aleu's scent hours. He was determined to catch up to her. He planned to tell her that he was going to accompany her home for her added protection. He would also tell Aleu that he loves her.

 _I don't know if she feels the same way about me, but I want to tell her anyways._ Kenai thought.

It was now sometime in the early afternoon, and Kenai found himself walking in a forest. He sniffed for Aleu's scent, and luckily found that it was still relatively fresh. Aleu must be nearby.

Kenai walked carefully through the forest. The trees could hide any unexpected dangers. Speaking of which...

Thump.

Kenai gasped. "Aleu?" No answer.

Thump...

Thump...

"Aleu, you there?" Kenai asked cautiously. _Wait a minute, that can't be Aleu._ Kenai thought. _Still, be careful, Kenai._ Kenai took several steps. _Be care-_

As Kenai turned, a black bear stood in front of him, roaring ferociously. The black bear swiped twice at Kenai, missing each time. Kenai charged at the bear, only to be swiped back to the ground, bouncing and rolling nearby a boulder. He got up and tried again, dodging another powerful blow form the bear to bite down at it's leg's. The bear roared in pain and staggered backwards a couple of steps. The bear swiped at Kenai again, and gave out another chilling and powerful roar that could be heard from across the forest. Kenai got up once more and tried to jump at the bear's face, but it quickly stretched it's claws and painfully pinned Kenai to the ground on his back.

 _No, no! No!_ Kenai panicked, desperately trying to release the bear's grip on him. Kenai looked up at the bear and cried in terror and fear as the bear slowly crushed Kenai to the ground, attempting to end his struggle.

 _This can't... be the end._ Kenai thought in dread.

The bear then pushed him into the ground, then pushed him again with more crushing force. Kenai weakly and helplessly gazed up at the bear. Kenai was even starting to lose consciousness, as it felt like the bear was also starting to crush his lungs. The bear quickly thrust it's head forward as it roared at him and raised it's claws, ready to end Kenai's life here and now. But before the bear could deliver the life ending blow...

"KENAI!" A female voice yelled in terror.

A female wolfdog suddenly jumped into sight and bit into the bear's claws. The black bear yelled in pain as it turned to face the newcomer. The wolfdog Aleu swung forward and kicked the bear at it's nose.

"Aleu?" Kenai said, barely conscious and looking up at her.

The bear swiped at Aleu, throwing her off it's claws. The bear turned it's attention back to Kenai, but Aleu charged and bit into the bear's nose. The bear cried in pain as it staggered backward, finally releasing it's grip on Kenai.

Kenai slowly took in some air, eyes still closed, relieved at not being crushed anymore. Kenai remained unmoving, still kept in shock though the pain he suffered. As Aleu kept the bear farther away from Kenai, the bear attempted to swing it's claws at Aleu, but she quickly saw the danger, and let go of it's nose to avoid the blow. Aleu jumped up and bit into the bear's chest. The bear stepped a couple of steps backwards and fell into a tree. Aleu, thinking the bear would be subdued, let go, and ran back to her friend. Her eyes widened with dread as she spotted her friend remained unmoving, lying down on his back. She got to him and frantically licked Kenai's face and cheek, fearing for the worst.

"Kenai! Kenai! wake up!" She cried in desperation. Kenai groaned as he slowly gained consciousness again and looked up at her.

"Aleu, you-" Kenai coughed. "- you saved my life." he said.

"Kenai, you've been following me. But why?"

Kenai coughed, and Aleu helped him up on his feet. "Aleu, I came looking for you. I wanted to-" Before he could finish the pair heard the bear roar and step towards their direction.

"Aleu, we should run!" Kenai exclaimed. Before he could turn to leave, Aleu stopped him.

"No, Kenai! I have an idea. We stay and fight the bear, but draw it that way." Aleu instructed, pointing her nose to one side of the forest.

"Aleu, what do you-" Kenai began.

"When I heard the bear and realized it was attacking you, I spotted a cliff nearby as I ran over here. Help me draw the bear that way." She instructed.

"I trust you, but I hope you know what you're doing." Kenai spoke.

Aleu and Kenai fought the bear, and worked together to draw it towards the cliff Aleu spoke about. When Aleu and Kenai got nearby the cliff, the bear attacked Aleu, and thrown her to the ground. She tumbled until she hit a tree and lost consciousness.

"Aleu!" Kenai cried in terror.

Kenai retaliated and continued to draw the bear to the cliff, but after being swiped in a similar way as Aleu, he got up and took a step forward. Aleu then gained consciousness just in time to see Kenai step forward, only to fall to the ground, wincing in pain.

 _Uh-oh. That can't be good._ Aleu thought.

As Kenai looked up, he couldn't react as the bear took advantage of Kenai's opening and attacked him. Kenai was thrown in the air and landed nearby a boulder. It didn't knock him unconscious, but he was dazed. Aleu then finished attacking the bear, throwing it off the cliff. However, Aleu was almost taken down the cliff with the bear, but was able to make it to the cliff. However, she couldn't stick the landing and was almost falling down the cliff, but Kenai reached out and grabbed her. Kenai winced in pain as he applied more pressure to his legs. He bared the pain as much as he could, not willing to let go of Aleu.

"Hold on!" Kenai said while holding on to her. He struggled to pull her up, but she also found some ground and pulled herself up. The two panted in exhaustion.

"Are... you... alright, Kenai?" Aleu asked.

"You saved my life... but to answer your question...I'm... alive... thanks to you, Aleu." Kenai replied, smiling at her. She smiled back at him, and as the two got up to their feet. Kenai fell to the ground wincing and crying in great pain.

"Kenai!" Aleu yelled in horror. "What's wrong?" Aleu went to Kenai's side.

"My leg! I think... I think it's broken." Kenai winced, looking at his left leg.

"No, Kenai!" Aleu cried in horror and in denial.

Kenai laid on the ground, wincing in pain. Aleu felt helpless. All she could do is rub Kenai's back with her paw in attempt to sooth his pain.

"Kenai, we got to find you shelter." Aleu said.

"Aleu, leave me here." Kenai replied.

"What?"

"Aleu, leave me. I can't walk with a broken leg. Leave me and continue your journey home." Kenai said.

"No. I can't leave you here." Aleu interjected. "I'll take care of you. I won't leave you behind. I won't."

"Aleu-"

"DON"T ARGUE WITH ME, KENAI!" Aleu cried, but took her words back as she saw how surprised Kenai was.

"No. Kenai, I'm-" Aleu started tearing up and she cried for a few moments.

"I'm sorry Kenai. I didn't mean to yell at you." Aleu calmed down and regained her composure, wiping the tears from her face with her paw. "Don't argue with me, Kenai." she finished.

"But Aleu, your family. Don't you want to go back to them?" Kenai argued.

"Yes, Kenai. I want to return home and see my family again. But I won't go back if it means leaving you. If it takes even another week longer, I'll gladly stay and take care of you until then. I won't leave a friend behind." Aleu said firmly.

"You sure? I'd only slow you down."

"I'm sure, Kenai. After all, I owe you for saving my life." Aleu said.

"But you saved my life first." Kenai reminded. "I can't pay you back like this."

"Don't worry about that. If anything, you've already paid me back by saving my life just now." Aleu assured. "Come on now, Kenai. I won't leave you. I'll stay with you and find you shelter." Aleu carefully slid under Kenai's injured leg. Kenai winced in pain, but allowed her to assist him.

Aleu licked Kenai's face as it almost pressed into her chest. "Don't worry, Kenai. I got you."

"You don't have to do this, Aleu. But thank you anyways." Kenai said. She helped him limp back into the forest as the pair attempted to find shelter of some sort. After an hour, a raven cawed and flew above them.

"It's a raven!" Aleu exclaimed. "Are you here to help us?" Aleu asked the raven. Kenai looked at her, confused. The raven cawed at them and flew. Aleu decided to follow the raven until they found a cave. Aleu brought Kenai into the cave and gently laid him down.

Aleu, there's something I need to tell you." Kenai said.

"What's that?" she asked.

"I came looking for you to accompany you home, and to give you extra protection. Now though, it seems that I need protection." Kenai chucked nervously.

"Kenai, that's so thoughtful of you." Aleu replied and nuzzled her friend. Kenai was caught off guard by her affectionate gesture, but accepted it nevertheless. "I can take care of myself, but I still welcome the company."

"Now that we found shelter, what now? How can you help me get better again and return to your old home?" Kenai questioned.

"We'll find a way. I promise." Aleu assured him. Aleu licked his head. "Just rest and save your strength, Kenai. I'll see if I can bring us some food." Aleu turned, but Kenai reached for her paw to stop her. She came closer to Kenai and he spoke: "Be careful Aleu." he cautioned. Kenai leaned his muzzle forward to nuzzle her. Aleu smiled, and returned his nuzzle. Kenai placed his head down and she licked his head. Aleu gave him another nuzzle and allowed it to linger as he rested and fell asleep. Aleu smiled at him. "Rest Kenai." Aleu whispered as she gently stroked his head with her paw. "I'll be back. Thanks for thinking about me and following me. It is good to be with you again." Aleu then left the cave to go hunting for both of them.

Kenai found himself outside the cave he was sleeping in. He then spotted two pure white females walking to him. One was a wolf, and the other looked like a husky.

"Hello, Kenai." The husky greeted him.

"How do you know my name, and who are you two?" Kenai asked.

The females sat in front of him.

"My name is Aniu." the wolf said. "This is my eldest daughter, Juneau."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Kenai." Juneau greeted. "I'm your spirit guide. You do know what spirit guides are, don't you?"

"Yes I do." Kenai replied. "But your mine?" Juneau nodded.

"I've been watching over you since you met Aleu. Not only that, but Aleu is my niece."

Kenai's eyes widened in surprise. "So you both must be Aleu's family." Juneau and Aniu nodded in agreement. "Aniu, I guess you are Aleu's grandmother, and Balto's mother."

"You are correct, Kenai. Juneau is Balto's eldest sister."

"Kenai, my mother and I came to you to tell you something very important." Juneau informed him.

Kenai nodded, ready to hear what she needs to say.

"I can see in you that you have feelings for Aleu." Kenai looked down, as if unsure.

"Don't deny it." Juneau smiled warmly at him. "I've seen how close friends you have become with Aleu. As much as she enjoys the friendships she has made with each and everyone of her pack members, including Kalhi, she has been closest to you."

Kenai slowly nodded. "You're right. I do live Aleu. I just don't know if she feels the same way about me, even though we are close friends."

Juneau walked up and laid down in front of Kenai. She stroked Kenai's head with one paw and slipped her other paw under his chin to turn his head to face her.

"Oh you would be surprised over how Aleu might respond." Juneau told him sweetly. Juneau held Kenai's muzzle with both of her paws and nuzzled him affectionately. "When Aleu returns, go and tell her how much you love her. Tell her how you feel for her, and then you will find out how Aleu feels for you." Juneau encouraged. She let go of Kenai, and Aniu walked over to them and nodded to Kenai.

"You love Aleu, so tell her how you feel. She's not just any friend. She'll understand." Aniu said. Juneau got up, and Aniu affectionately nuzzled Kenai and got up.

"One more thing Kenai. You won't see Juneau and myself, but we'll be there when you tell Aleu."

"I understand." Kenai said, and Juneau and Aniu nodded.

"We'll see you again, Kenai." Juneau smiled warmly and the two females howled and disappeared...

Kenai woke up and saw that Aleu was entering the cave. It was already evening. Aleu walked over to drop the meat in front of Kenai and sat down in front of him.

"How are you feeling now, Kenai?" Aleu asked as she wrapped her legs and paws around his head and gave him a warm hug.

"Not really changed, but I'm relieved I don't have to go through the bear attack again." Kenai smiled nervously.

"Don't worry, the bear is gone." Aleu reassured him. "You first. You need the meat to help gather your strength again."

"Nah, ladies first." Kenai replied.

"No, injured Kenais first." Aleu teased with a giggle.

"Alright then." Kenai obliged and began to chow down on the meat while Aleu did the same. Both were silent for a while. After they were done, Kenai looked down at the ground nervously, also sneaking a quick glance at Aleu. He remembered what Aniu and Juneau wanted him to do. _Here goes nothing._

"Aleu, I have something to tell you. I just... hope..."

"What? What is it, Kenai?" Aleu asked.

"I hope this doesn't turn you off." Kenai warned.

"Nonsense. You can tell me anything." Aleu encouraged. "I won't be turned off. I promise. You've never said anything before that would turn me off."

"Okay then."

Kenai took a full breath and mustered all of his courage.

"Aleu," Kenai began, "I did not come looking for you to protect you as you go home. Though don't get me wrong, I still want to accompany you back home to your family."

"Ok..." Aleu responded.

"That's not the part that I hope doesn't turn you off." Kenai said. "I came looking for you because..." Kenai took a deep breath and sighed. _The moment of truth._

"I... I love you, Aleu." Kenai opened his muzzle to continue, but stopped. He looked at Aleu, who was surprised, but did not say anything. She beckoned him to continue, knowing he has more to say.

"I love you, Aleu. I've never met a female such as yourself. When I met you and when you became leader in Nava's place, my life changed. I've always enjoyed being with you. When you said you were leaving, and when you left, I felt that a piece of me was missing, that the world was missing something, or someone, when you left. I just couldn't think of moving on with my life without you, let alone being the alpha. So that's really why followed you." Kenai reached out with his uninjured paw to bring Aleu's paw to him. "I want to be with you, Aleu. I want to take care of you and make sure you are safe. I love you, and I hope this all doesn't turn you off." Kenai finished, and lowered his head, waiting for Aleu's response.

Aleu did not reply right away as she was taking in all that Kenai has told her. She began to tear up, but closed her eyes to keep the tears from flowing down her face.

"Oh, Kenai." Aleu cried out as she reached out to hug his head. She allowed her hug to linger for a few more moments before letting go. She pushed forward to smother Kenai with licks and nuzzles across his face and cheek. She did it to the extent that Kenai could barely respond. After a few more moments, Aleu stopped, and pressed her nose and forehead against his.

"Kenai, you must mean ever single word. Thank you so much for telling me how you feel about me. All of it really means a lot to me." Aleu gently placed her paw and the paw of his broken leg.

"You're not turned off at all?" Kenai asked after a long time.

"Of course... I'm not." Aleu smiled at her joke and looked deep into Kenai's eyes.

"The truth is Kenai, I love you too. No offense to Kalhi, but I've always felt more comfortable with you, of all of my pack mates. You are a truly handsome wolf, Kenai. After all, you did teach me how to hunt and how to fight and defend myself." Aleu smiled lovingly at him. "I love you with all my heart Kenai. Believe me, I felt bad for you when I told you I was leaving. It was so sweet of you to think about me and to go as far as to leave the pack to be with me." Aleu parted. "My mother and father would be so excited to see you, knowing what you've done for me, and what I'm doing for you now."

"Your parents? I don't think I can just come with you and expect to live in town with you. A human town, that is."

"To be fair, the humans probably won't accept you because you're a wolf. That doesn't mean that my family won't. They'll except you." Aleu said.

"Don't get me wrong, Aleu, I do want to be with you. But I did not have in mind living in or near a human town. Maybe a little farther, but still close enough that I can be with you and that you can still see your family." Kenai replied.

"I'm sure there's a way for us to be together while I also get to live with my family again." Aleu comforted.

"But until then, it's just you and me." Aleu said as she gazed lovingly at Kenai. She slipped her head under hear chin and pressed against his throat. Kenai wrapped his uninjured leg around her and held her. For the rest of the night, the pair remained silent, smothering each other with loving and affectionate licks and nuzzles, showing each other how much they loved one another.

Later, Kenai slept, and but Aleu remained awake. Aleu laid herself on top of Kenai, warming his body with hers. She smiled lovingly at Kenai as she watched him and listened to him snore.

 _I love you Kenai. We're going to spend the rest of our lives with each other._

Just then, a raven entered the room, and flashed. Aleu was closed her eyes, then saw a pure white wolf standing before her.

"Hello, granddaughter." The white female wolf greeted with a smile. "My name is Aniu."

"Aniu, how do you know me?" Aleu asked. "Wait, grand daughter? Are you... my grandmother?" Aniu smiled as she nodded.

"Grandma..." Aleu stared at Aniu in awe. "I guess that means you are my father's mother."

"Indeed I am. Balto is my son, just as you are his daughter."

"Grandma, it's nice to finally meet you. My father told me how that you are a wolf while grandpa was a husky. But I need to say sorry."

"For what, my dear?"

"When my father told me the truth of my heritage, I was so confused and angry at him. I called you a wild animal. I'm so sorry, Aniu. I did not know any better then."

Aniu leaned down and nuzzled Aleu. "You own me no apologies, child. You did not accept the truth over your heritage then, but now you do."

"Grandma, I have to wonder, why exactly did my father not tell me the truth until a hunter nearly killed me?" Aleu asked, looking up at her grandmother with hope.

"One day, you're father will tell you the whole story. I'll tell you this much though. You're father did not want you to give into rejection for looking and being different from everyone else. After he and I were separated, your father lived through some experiences that made him reject his wolf side, as you once did 2 years ago. He has come to terms with it now, but he just didn't want you, or any of his pups, to go through what he went through."

Aleu took in the information for a minute. "I see."

Aniu nodded, and gently caressed the top of Aleu's head with her paw. "You have grown strong and wise, young Aleu. You're father would be so proud of you. In fact, he is. Take comfort that you will see your father, and your siblings, and your mother, Jenna, again. As Nava said to you, there is no simple visit. You can live the rest of your life with your family again, if you so choose.

Aniu then looked down at Kenai. "Granddaughter, normally, it would take you longer to go back home while healing Kenai's injuries, especially with his broken leg."

Aniu's eyes glowed, and Kenai's broken leg glowed. After a few seconds, Aniu's eyes and Kenai's leg stopped glowing.

"Now, it may take as much as four days for both of you to get back to Nome. Two days for Kenai's wounds to heal, and another two to return home."

Aleu gasped in joy, knowing what Aniu had done to Kenai's broken leg. "Thank you so much, grandmother." Aleu leaned in to rub Aniu's nose with hers.

"You are most welcome, Aleu." Aniu replied. "Good night, granddaughter. We will see each other again. Take care of Kenai. Enjoy his company. Before you know it, you two will be back on your journey home."

"Thanks for coming to see us, grandmother!" Aleu said.

"My pleasure, Aleu." Aniu replied. She walked out of the cave and disappeared.

Aleu then rested her head on Kenai's neck fur and deeply breathed in his scent. "Rest Kenai. You're recovery will be much faster than normal. We'll go home, and I'll introduce you to my parents and siblings. They will no doubt accept. you." Aleu whispered in Kenai's ear. She then buried her face back into Kenai's neck fur, closed her eyes, and slept.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Aleu Returns Home!

The next morning, Aleu woke up laying on top of Kenai. She smiled as she deeply breathed in his scent and listened to his breathing. She then remembered the dream she had last night...

Aleu appeared to be standing near the edge of a mountain, overlooking a small human town in the distance. Kenai sat next to her as the two observed the sky and the landscape in front of them.

Kenai nuzzled Aleu's neck fur. "So, how does it feel to be back home with your parents and siblings?"

Aleu smiled back at him. "It's so wonderful, Kenai. As if things couldn't get any better, I get to be home... with you." Aleu leaned to nuzzle Kenai lovingly.

"I'm so happy for you, Aleu, and... I love you."

Aleu leaned over and rubbed Kenai's nose with hers, allowing their affectionate moment to linger. Then she slipped her head under his chin.

"I love you too, Kenai."

After taking a moment to remember her dream, she carefully got up to settle herself next to Kenai. As she did this, she saw Kenai stir awake and slowly open his eyes.

"Morning, Kenai." Aleu softly greeted.

Kenai smiled. "Good morning, Aleu."

Aleu wrapped her leg around Kenai and held him close to her as she sweetly licked and nuzzled Kenai, and he gratefully returned her affectionate gesture.

"Sleep well?" Aleu asked.

"I slept soundly last night." Kenai smiled. He instinctively stretched, but stopped as he noticed he was stretching his broken leg. However, something felt off about his leg.

"Wait a minute... my leg." Kenai said as he slowly moved his leg. "Its... it's healed." Kenai commented incredulously. He got up and slowly walked to test out his leg. Aleu accompanied him closely, and quickly caught him when he fell.

"But, how?" Kenai questioned.

Aleu beamed. "My grandmother came to us last night when you were sleeping. She healed your broken leg."

Kenai sighed with content. "Thank you, Aniu."

"You know her?" Aleu said.

"Yes." Kenai replied. "She and her daughter Juneau, who is also your aunt, came to me before I told you that I love you."

Kenai turned around to slowly walk back to where he and Aleu slept, and fell again, Aleu catching him once more.

"You alright, Kenai?"

"Don't worry, I'm alright. My leg feels a bit wobbly, but I'll get used to it again, now that it's healed."

"More good news, Kenai: now that your leg is healed, you'll be able to recover from your injuries faster. It will take two days for you to recover, then it will take us another two to return home." Kenai's eyes brightened wit hope.

"That is good news indeed, Aleu." He nuzzled her. "At least I'll have you to keep me company while I recover. That is, unless we continue with our journey back to your old home while I recover."

"I think it's best if you recover first, then we continue. That would be safer than if we go while you recover." Aleu said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Trust me, Kenai." He nodded. "Like you said Kenai, I'll be here to keep you company as you recover. It's just us two... for now."

For the next two days, Aleu kept Kenai company as the rest of his body healed. Aleu did all the hunting while he recovered. Even when Kenai recovered and when he and Aleu started their journey to Nome, the pair grew closer and closer to each other with every moment they spent together. The night before they would arrive at Nome, Aleu and Kenai decided to make it a date. They stayed up, gazing at the sky, enjoying each other's company, then they went inside their shelter. Kenai laid down on his back while Aleu laid on top of his chest.

"You ready, Aleu?" Kenai asked. "We're only one day away now from home."

"To be honest, I'm still trying to believe we are almost there." Aleu replied.

"Don't worry Aleu. Just think that tomorrow night, you will be back with your mother, father, and your siblings! Believe me, I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks, Kenai." Aleu leaned down to nuzzle him. Kenai licked her nose, and Aleu sighed with content. They remained silent for a while, gazing into each other's eyes. Then, Aleu got up so that Kenai could roll over on his chest. She then snuggled herself against his side, and Kenai wrapped his leg around her to hold her warmly. As Aleu closed her eyes and settled in, Kenai affectionately nuzzled her.

"Night, Aleu."

"Good night, Kenai."

The following morning...

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead!"

Kenai energetically licked Aleu's face multiple times.

"Alright, Kenai, alright." Aleu said with a giggle. "I'm awake. Boy, you sound so energetic today.

"Aren't you eager to start the day and get back home today?"

Aleu giggled. "In that case, I should be the one waking you up, not the other way around."

Aleu got up, and Kenai walked up and leaned against her side. "Shall we go then?"

She beamed. "We go hunting. Then, we go home."

"Speaking of which..." Kenai went outside their shelter and brought some meat in his paws. He then laid them down at Aleu's paws.

"For you." Kenai affectionately licked her cheek. "You did the hunting for us while I was recovering. Allow me to return the favor."

"Aww, you're so sweet, Kenai." Aleu mused as she sweetly and deeply nuzzled Kenai's cheek to show her appreciation.

"Ladies first, then we can go."

Aleu and Kenai spent the next hour eating and resting before they continued their journey. The day went like a blur. By the time they knew it, it was night time. Aleu and Kenai were tired from their journey, but still pressed on, determined to reach Nome.

"Wait, Kenai..." Aleu said, as the climbed up a mountain, and she dropped to the ground panting. "Give... me... a moment... I'm exhausted."

"We should be getting home... soon." Kenai replied.

"Just gives me a few..."

Kenai complied, and settled next to her. They only rested for a minute, when a voice startled them.

"Don't give up, you two. You are nearly there."

Aleu and Kenai looked over their shoulder to see two pure white figures approach them. Aleu beamed in joy.

"Grandmother!" She then looked at the white female next to her. "You must be Juneau, my aunt."

Juneau nodded. "You must not stop just yet. You two are almost there."

"How far?" Aleu inquired.

Aniu grinned. "Your answer lies over that cliff."

Aleu and Kenai glanced at each other, then walked over to the cliff of the mountain, and the sight before them struck them: they could see a small human settlement in the distance.

"Nome!" Aleu exclaimed in excitement. She turned to hug Kenai and licked his face. "Kenai, we're-"

"Yes, Aleu! We're nearly there!" Kenai exclaimed with much excitement as Aleu as he held her. Kenai let Aleu go as she stared at the town. Her gaze was then fixed to the beach where she could see an abandoned, grounded boat.

"Papa..." She softly spoke. Curiously, her ears flattened. Kenai was caught off guard.

"Aleu?"

"What's wrong, child?" Aniu asked as she and Juneau approached Aleu and Kenai.

"It's just... I've been away for so long." Aleu turned to face Aniu and Juneau. "Aunt, Grandma, will my family even recognize me?" She then glanced at Kenai.

"Aleu, you've been wanting this for weeks now. We're almost there. Don't you want to see your family again?" Kenai comforted.

"I do, but..." Aleu faltered. Juneau walked up to her niece and spoke words of comfort and encouragement.

"Aleu, do not falter. Of course your family will recognize you. It didn't matter that you were gone for so long, for your family has still been missing and thinking about you... especially your father. I'll tell you this: they knew well in advance that you would return one day." Juneau leaned in and touched Aleu's nose with hers. "They will be overjoyed for your return, I promise you." Juneau walked back, and Aniu approached her.

"Juneau is right. Know this as well, granddaughter: a dog couldn't not make this journey alone. But, a wolf can, and two of them are close to completing it now." Aleu glanced at her grandmother, then smiled with courage. "Go, Aleu. make yourself known. Tell your family, you've arrived." Aleu glanced over at Kenai, and he nodded, beckoning her to do what he knows she will do. Then Aleu arched her head, and gave a piercing, triumphant howl.

Following, there was a moment of silence, then another howl can be heard.

"Papa." Aleu howled again. "Come on, Kenai!" Aleu exclaimed as they heard another howl.

"Right behind you!"

Aleu and Kenai ran with all their might, inching closer and closer with every step, with every second. In the distance, Aleu spotted two figures: a grey male, and a red female with a white underbelly and orange bandana.

"Mom! Papa!" As they got closer and closer, Aleu bounded faster, and Kenai slowed down, allowing her to bolt ahead.

"Aleu! Baby, I can't believe it!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Aleu! You're home!" Balto exclaimed in pure joy at his daughter's return.

After mere seconds, Mother, Father, and Daughter finally embraced, crying tears of joy, Aleu especially. Balto and Jenna embraced Aleu, licking her tears form her face and nuzzling their daughter.

"Mama, Papa, I'm finally back." Aleu cried, her voice trembling with a mix of sadness and joy. Shen then embraced her father, Balto, pressing her head against his throat and under his chin.

"Papa, I'm so sorry! It's been so long since I was last with you."

"It's alright, Aleu..." Balto embraced his daughter and nuzzled her to comfort her. He took in Aleu's scent, Aleu doing the same. "... what matters more is that you've finally returned home!"

Father and daughter parted, and Aleu turned to face her mother.

"Mom, it's been even longer since I last saw you." Aleu leaned her head against Jenna's chest, rubbing into her fur. Jenna rested her head over Aleu's. "I love you mamma! I love you too, papa."

"You don't know how much your father and I missed you." Jenna cried. "We love you too, Aleu, no matter what happens."

For a few more moments, Aleu embraced her parents, then they spotted a brown wolf walk up to them.

"You must be Kenai, Aleu's friend." Balto greeted with a warm smile.

Kenai blushed, but smiled back. "Yes I am. You must be Balto, and you, Jenna, Aleu's parents." He replied, addressing him and Jenna.

"Kenai, thank you so much for accompanying our daughter." Jenna said gratefully. Kenai nodded. Then, the four heard more footsteps approach them. Aleu beamed. It was her siblings!

"Aleu! You're back! I can't believe it!" Kodi yelled in excitement. Dingo, Yukon, Saba, and Nunivat all offered her similar greetings as they welcomed their eldest sister home. Aleu embraced them, still remembering their names. Then, a dark red husky walked up to her to address her, albeit, nervously.

"Aleu... I... I have something to tell you. And, good thing everyone else is here to see this." Yukon said.

"What's that, Yukon?" Aleu said curiously. He sighed, and mustered up all of his courage.

"Aleu, you remember when we were all pups, waiting to be adopted? Remember when you kept on howling and howling?" The siblings softly chuckled.

"Yes, Yukon, I do remember. What about it?"

"I don't know if everyone here knows, but in case no one does, I used to be very annoyed at that. I used to be very annoyed at you for doing all that. I'm sorry Aleu. That may have been so annoying to me back then, but since you left us, that got me thinking that I'd rather go through all that howling if it means having you here, not that you left because of that." Yukon blushed, and the siblings chuckled. Dingo and Kodi rubbed and patted his back. "I'm very sorry Aleu, but now that you're here again, I'm glad you're back."

"Aww, Yukon." Aleu mused. "I guess you've been waiting for two years to apologize."

"Yeah, you can say that." Yukon blushed. "Wh-what do you say?"

"Yukon, I forgive you." She then suddenly tackled Yukon to the ground and held him with her paws around his neck, licking and nuzzling him across the face.

"Ah! No! Aleu!" Yukon squirmed, trying to release Aleu's grip on him, but she firmly held him as she smothered his face. Yukon's siblings laughed in amusement.

"Aleu, you don't need to do this. Thanks just the same, but you don't need to." Yukon spoke.

"But Yukon, I have to!" Aleu teased. "Besides, you don't know how much your apologies to me." Yukon chuckled nervously as they stated at each other silently. But then Aleu went back to smothering his face with affectionate licks. Yukon didn't try to resist this time, knowing that Aleu would push her affectionate gesture anyways.

Yukon blushed in embarrassment as Aleu showered him with her affection and as his siblings continued to laughed in amusement. Even Balto and Jenna laughed along. Dingo went as far as to fall on his side while laughing, and Kodi fell on his back as he laughed.

"I can't breathe! I can't breathe!" Kodi exclaimed.

"My stomach hurts." Dingo humorously commented. The group laughed even harder.

With the group distracted, Yukon was able to spot a group of huskies watching at a distance. He saw his friend Yin grin in amusement, along with Yang, Saba, Josh, Thunder, Dana, and Dusty. As Aleu let go of Yukon and the two got up, Jenna walked over to Yukon and nuzzled his nose with hers. "That's so sweet of you, Yukon. I'm proud of you." Jenna praised.

"Me too." Balto added and nuzzled him.

"Hey, Aleu." Saba said.

As Aleu turned to face her sister, Saba suddenly jumped at her. The sister tumbled a few feet before Saba landed on top of her. The sisters giggled, and the family joined in with joyful laughter.

Just then, Saba got up, and Aleu spotted a group of huskies joining the group.

"Aleu, I would like to introduce you to our friends!" Saba exclaimed as a red husky joined her. "This is my friend, Josh."

"And my friend Yin, and her brother, Yang." Yukon said.

"And my friend Dusty." Kodi said.

"Meet Dana." Dingo said.

"Here is Thunderbolt, or Thunder for short." Nunivat added.

"Nice to meet all of you." Aleu replied as she familiarized herself with the friends of her siblings. "Speaking of which..." Aleu walked over to a brown wolf standing behind the group.

"Meet my friend, Kenai. He's the one accompanying me home." Kenai nervously introduced himself to Aleu's siblings and their friends, but gradually warmed up to them as they introduced themselves. Then, four more huskies joined the group.

"Well, hello there." Aleu greeted.

"Aleu, you remember Max and Molly?" Balto asked.

"Yes, I remember them." Aleu replied.

"Welcome home, Aleu!" Max greeted. "Now Balto and Jenna's family is complete with you."

"Welcome back home, sweetie." Molly added. Aleu nodded. "Thanks."

Aleu then turned her attention to two younger huskies. " I don't remember seeing you two. What are your names?"

"My name is Nathan, or Nate for short." Nate greeted.

"My name is Drake. We are brothers. We moved here last year, and we met your family and their friends."

"Welcome back home!" Nate said. Aleu blushed, but smiled at the brothers. Aleu introduced Kenai to Max, Molly, Nate, and Drake. Aleu was excited to give them some exciting news:

"By the way, I got a surprise for all of you, involving me and Kenai." Aleu spoke.

"What would that be?" Dana asked.

"Kenai and I are more than just friends. We love each other." Aleu smiled at Kenai and nuzzled him. He lovingly nuzzled Aleu back. The large group of huskies and wolfdogs cheered in excitement.

"Congratulations, you two!" Balto said. "Does that mean you are mates?"

"Well, soon to be." Kenai replied.

For the next half hour, Aleu and her family and friends spent the time together, until they parted ways, promising Aleu and Kenai that they would have more time to catch up tomorrow. Balto led Kenai and Aleu back to his boat.

"You can probably tell, Aleu, but you're old man has not been adopted since you left. Meaning, I still live on this boat."

"Maybe one day you'll be adopted, papa." Aleu replied.

"I once hoped the same for you, but you've never been adopted either."

"Fair enough. I suppose Kenai and I will be staying with you, then." Aleu replied.

"If I were already adopted, I would gladly give this place over to you and Kenai and give you two privacy. Hope you don't mind me staying here."

"That's alright, papa. It will be just like old times again!"

"No worries, Balto. Where ever Aleu stays, I stay." Kenai added.

Balto smiled at the two, and they entered together. Kenai was the first to settle down and sleep. At first, Aleu slept with him, but woke up as she spotted her father perched up near the front of the boat. She decided to join him.

"Papa, you still awake?"

"Yes, Aleu. I'm still taking things all in, that you are back after all these years."

"Papa, now that I'm back with you and the rest of the family, I want to tell you something." Aleu spoke.

"Go ahead." Balto beckoned.

"Papa, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what I said before when you told me that I was half wolf, and that my brothers and sisters have some wolf blood in them too. I regret saying that I hated you. I was so angry and upset. I didn't know any better." Aleu apologized.

Balto looked to his side, smiled at Aleu, and nuzzled her. "It's alright, my baby. I love you no matter what." Aleu blushed, He said those words to her before she left him two years ago. "Though Aleu, I should be the one who says sorry."

"For what?" Aleu gently asked.

"I'm sorry that I made you upset. I never wanted you to run away, to feel so different, so inferior. I only wanted to protect you, but I realize since that I was only hurting not only you, but myself by holding the truth from you." Balto said.

"Papa," Aleu nuzzled her father. " I'm curious. What exactly made you keep the truth of my heritage away from me?" Aleu asked.

Balto turned to face his daughter directly.

"Well, I'll tell you tomorrow. You do deserve to know the truth. But, long story short, I once went though what you did when you ran away. For a long time, I was shunned and hated when I was your age."

"I don't understand." Aleu said. "Everyone in town loves you."

"It wasn't always that way." Balto answered. "There was a time when everyone in town hated me because of being half wolf. Your mother and her owner Rosie were among the only ones who didn't treat me based on my heritage, Max and Molly among them as well." Balto paused to let Aleu take in the information. "Like I said, I'll tell you more tomorrow. But basically, I went through what you went through when I told you that you were half wolf, and that I was the reason why."

Aleu lowered her ears and her face, pondering her father's words.

"Though you will tell more of the story tomorrow, I still want to say thank you, papa. I never knew you went through those terrible experiences."

"Now you know." Balto softly added.

"Papa, I wonder now, what things would have been like if I never ran away."

"For one thing, you wouldn't have meet Kenai, or any of your other friends." Balto and Aleu glanced over at Kenai, who was still sleeping.

"That's true, and I realize now that I wouldn't want to live my life without him." Aleu said.

Balto nodded. "My mother told this to me once: as much as we would want to live in a perfect, peaceful world with no worries, no troubles, and no pain or suffering, sometimes good things do come from bad experiences. After all, I could have lived the life of a wolf, like you and Kenai were, and I wouldn't have met your mother, nor become the hero of Nome. Anyways, I never thought I would become a hero at all. One thing for sure though, I could never imagine my life without your mother. I love her, and she loves me with all her heart."

"Undeniably true, papa. Mom does love you a lot, and I love you too." Aleu smiled as Balto turned to face her. She leaned in and nuzzled Balto lovingly. Balto returned her nuzzle and they rubbed each other's cheeks.

"I'll always be your baby. I'll always be mom's baby too." Aleu spoke, saying the words she said when parting from her father 2 years ago.

"I love you too, Aleu. Your mother and siblings loves you as well. We're all glad you're finally home."

"I'm glad that I'm home again, papa." Aleu replied with a smile.

Father and daughter embraced each other for a few more moments, then parted.

"Let's get some sleep, Aleu. We'll all have more time to catch up tomorrow." Balto softly spoke. Aleu smiled and nodded. Together, Aleu and Balto walked over to settle down with Kenai. Aleu wrapped her leg around Kenai and pulled him towards her side. At the same time, she leaned against her father's side. Balto nuzzled Aleu, and she returned his nuzzle.

"Goodnight, Aleu. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, papa. See you in the morning."

With that, father and daughter slept together for the first time in 2 years. Finally, Aleu no longer needs to feel homesick for her family. she is more than prepared to continue her renewed life with her family again, this time, with her loving friend, Kenai.


	5. Bonus Scene

Bonus Scene: New Life, and New Friends

Aleu slept peacefully throughout the night, snuggled up to her friend Kenai and her father Balto. It had been a wonderful reunion for Aleu to be with her father, mother, and siblings again. She couldn't wait to spend her first full day back home with her family.

When Aleu woke the following morning, she found that her father was not with them. As she looked around the boat for her father, the sky caught her attention.

 _The sun is up. Oh boy, we must have been sleeping through much of the morning!_

Aleu yawned and stretched her body, then got up to the front of the boat where she and Balto were talking last night. As she observed Nome from the boat, she gently inhaled the fresh air. _I've been away for so long. It's good to be back home again, especially when I'm able to be with mama, papa, and my brothers and sisters again!_

Aleu kept watch for a few minutes until she heard movement behind her. She watched as Kenai yawned and stretched his body, and she smiled.

"Morning, Kenai." Aleu said softly and sweetly as she walked over to Kenai, settling down next to him, putting her leg around him and nuzzled her friend. "How well did you sleep?"

"Morning, Aleu." Kenai greeted back and nuzzled her. "I slept like a rock last night." Aleu giggled as Kenai rested his head on his paws. " I have to say, Aleu, I can already tell your father is very hospitable, and I just met him last night!"

Aleu leaned down and affectionately licked Kenai's head. "Oh I know what you mean, mainly because I lived here with my father as I grew up. This place may not be much, but its better than nothing."

"You said it. Some may think it's a little lonely here, and it is. On the other hand, its actually quite peaceful." Kenai commented.

"Especially when it's just the two of us." Aleu nuzzled Kenai, and he returned her nuzzle. "We could have this place all to ourselves if my dad still didn't live here though."

"I don't mind at all." Kenai said. "For you, this would be like old times with your dad."

"Oh definitely!" Aleu agreed. "I don't mind at all that we have to live with my dad instead of having this place to ourselves."

The wolf and wolfdog pair leaned their foreheads and noses against each other's. "You ready to live life here again with your family?" Kenai asked. Aleu grinned in response.

"I can't wait! The bonus thing is that I get to live here with you also." Aleu and Kenai spent a few moments rubbing each other's noses, smiling lovingly at each other, looking at each other's eyes.

"Knock knock!" a young voice spoke from outside the boat. "Speaking of which..." Aleu grinned and they walked down the boat.

"Hey, I remember you two from last night!" Aleu greeted. "Nate, and Drake, right?" Aleu said, looking at the red and brown/tan huskies in front of her.

"Correct, except the other way around." Nate replied.

"My bad." Aleu apologized.

"That's alright, Aleu!" Drake replied. "At least you got our names right." The group laughed. "So, I hope my brother and I weren't disturbing you this morning. We saw you looking over at town, and we thought we can come and greet you."

"That's considerate of you." Kenai smiled. He and Aleu then spotted 2 huskies watching them from a distance.

"Good morning." Aleu greeted with a smile. "How are you two?"

Nate and Drake both ran towards the two older huskies and walked with them to Aleu and Kenai.

"Aleu, Kenai, we would like you to meet-" Nate started.

"Your mom and dad?" Aleu guessed.

"Actually, our uncle and grandmother." Nate corrected. Aleu blushed in embarrassment.

Nate spoke again: "This is our uncle, Seward."

"And this is Alyeska, our grandmother." Drake finished. Aleu and Kenai bowed their heads in respect.

"How do you do?" Seward spoke.

"Pleasure to meet you." Alyeska added.

"As you already know, Nate and Drake are my nephews, and my mother's grandsons." Seward said, and Alyeska nodded.

"Uncle Seward, Grandma Alyeska, this is Aleu, Balto's daughter, and her friend Kenai. They just arrived here last night." Drake introduced. "Uncle, I hope you don't mind that Kenai is here."

"Why would that be?" Kenai asked, perplexed.

"I know where Drake is coming from." Seward said. "When I was as young as they were, I used to be very close minded about wolves, despite never meeting one up close and personal. I used to despise them because of stories that I heard from my friends. But, as time went on, I grew to be more open minded about wolves, especially..." He turned to face Aleu. "... when I heard of your father's heroic actions for the town of Nome 3 years ago." He smiled at Aleu. "Your father is a wonder to behold." Seward complimented.

"Thanks. That's my dad! The town hero!" Aleu exclaimed.

"Uncle," Drake spoke, Alyeska's leg wrapped around his shoulder. " you are able to tell that Aleu is half wolf, right?"

"Of course, nephew!" he replied lightheartedly. "I don't mind either that she is half wolf."

"Speaking of which, where is my dad?" Aleu asked.

"Your father is back in town with your mother and a couple of friends." Alyeska spoke.

"By the way, Nate, Drake, if Seward and Alyeska are your uncle and grandmother, where are your parents?" Kenai asked, and looked at Alyeska. "Sorry for interrupting."

"Not at all." she replied.

"Sadly, Kenai, our mom and dad can't be with us. They died from sickness last year. We were coming from San Francisco in the lower 48 US states when they passed." Nate said solemnly, but with no tears.

"Indeed." Alyeska nodded. "My son, Seward, and I came to Nome 7 months ago. When they told us that their mother and father died by the time they got here, we were sad that we wouldn't get to see them again. Their mother, Denali, was my eldest daughter, and Seward's big sister."

Aleu nodded, and turned to face Nate. "I'm sorry for your loss." Aleu said sympathetically. "You too, Drake."

"Thanks. It's okay. At least Drake and I get to be with our uncle and grandmother again." Nate said with a smile. Aleu and Kenai smiled back.

"So, how are you two with each other?" Alyeska asked. "Are you two just friends, or...?"

"We are actually more than friends." Kenai said, and licked Aleu's cheek. "We love each other."

"But we're not mates yet." Aleu said, and leaned against Kenai and licked his face. "Maybe a couple of weeks or a month later, then we'll be mates."

"Well, congratulations." Alyeska smiled.

"Best of luck to you both!" Seward added.

"Thank you." Kenai said.

"Oh, that's right! We better head over to town, all 6 of us!" Seward exclaimed in joy. "Aleu, your brothers are going to have a race soon! I'm sure they would like to see their sister support them."

Aleu glanced at Kenai. "We should go then."

"After you." Kenai replied.

The 4 huskies, wolf, and wolfdog walked together to town. When they were outside of town limits, they saw Balto greeting them, along with Max, Molly, Dingo, and Kodi.

"Hey there, sister!" Dingo greeted. He and Kodi ran over to nuzzle Aleu. She then nuzzled Dingo, and in turn, nuzzled Kodi.

"Hi there, brothers!" Aleu greeted back. "I suppose you two are in a team?"

"Actually, Kodi and I will be competing against each other's teams." Dingo said.

"Wow!" Kenai exclaimed.

"That's right!" Kodi agreed. "Its me and Dusty's team against Dingo and Dana's team! I was able to get into the mail team a while back, and I was able to train Dingo afterwards."

"That's wonderful!" Aleu said. "I hope there's no hard feelings no matter which brother wins."

"Oh, don't worry. Kodi and I aren't sore sports. Just friendly, or brotherly competitors." Dingo said with a grin while looking at Kodi.

"Well, good luck to you both!" Kenai said.

"Thanks, Kenai! We'll catch you later, Aleu." She nodded.

"Ready for the race, brother?" Dingo said as he placed his leg around Kodi's shoulder and rubbed his head affectionately with his other paw.

"Ready when you are, brother." Kodi said.

"Best of luck boys!" Max greeted. "Make your family proud!

"We know your father is." Molly added, and turned to face Balto. He chuckled.

"Of course I am!" Balto exclaimed. Molly turned her attention back to Balto's sons. "May the better brother's team win!" She licked Dingo and Kodi's faces, bidding them luck. They blushed a bit, but still smiled, welcoming her affectionate gesture. Even Max joined and patted their backs. Max and Molly then left to join Nate, Drake, and their uncle and grandmother.

Balto took this time to walk over to address his sons.

"Be careful out there boys. Stay focused, and above all, have fun!"

"Thanks, dad!" Kodi said. Balto placed his legs around both Dingo and Kodi, pulling them to him. He nuzzled both of his sons, and they nuzzled him back. Balto affectionately rubbed their heads. Balto walked away from them to join the rest of the group.

"Let's do this!" Dingo and Kodi exclaimed in unison, then walked back to town to meet with their respective teams.

"Aleu, Kenai, Max and I will join Seward, Alyeska, Nate, and Drake. You two head with Balto." Molly said.

"Had a peaceful morning, my lovebirds?" Balto teased.

"Oh, papa." Aleu blushed, but smiled and nuzzled his chin.

"What's up ahead now?" Kenai asked Balto.

"You two, come with me. The humans are likely not going to welcome you two in their sights, especially Kenai. I got a place where we can watch the race while not being seen by the humans." Balto said.

"Right behind you papa." Aleu added.

Balto smiled at them, and they followed Balto to the rooftops of the buildings, ready to watch Dingo and Kodi compete.


	6. Bonus Scene 2

Bonus Scene 2: Mother and Daughter Moment

Jenna laid down on the floor of her shed outside her house, looking out the open door with her daughter, Aleu. It had been a long day for them both, but Jenna is just thankful that she could spend the day with her eldest daughter. Jenna didn't care that she had a half wolf for her eldest daughter (much like Balto being her wolfdog mate), Aleu is still her daughter, and that is what matters to Jenna. Jenna quietly smiled and admired Aleu. She noticed, and turned to face Jenna.

"Mom, what are looking at?" Aleu asked.

"Just you, my baby." Jenna replied sweetly. Aleu blushed in embarrassment, but smiled back at her mother. "Aleu, I am so thankful that you are back home again, that I'm able to spend time with you again. Yes, it's been a over a month since you returned, and that you've taken that time to catch up with the rest of the family, but I'm still thankful nonetheless."

"I'm glad that I'm back home again, mom... with you, and papa, and my siblings." Aleu replied. The two smiled at each other, and nuzzled one another.

"You know, Aleu, now that we're here, this actually reminds me of the night your father came back after seeing you off. He and I were lying down just like this, talking about you." Jenna said as she wrapped her leg around Aleu's shoulder.

"What did papa say to you?" Aleu asked.

"He said that you left to join a wolf pack in need. We were also worried that we may never see you again." Jenna's face fell for a moment before she smiled. "But that was in the past. Now we know that we'd see you again, and here you are. By the way, did I also mention that right after you left your father, he was reunited with your grandmother?"

"Really? Wow! He never told me that when I was spending time with him after returning! I hope that I can introduce you to grandma." Aleu exclaimed.

"No worries, baby. I already met your grandmother. Plus, your father did tell me that he would like to introduce me and the rest of the family to his family." Jenna replied.

"Oh... But how did you meet grandma?" Aleu asked, puzzled.

"Didn't your siblings tell you about the time when your father was lost in a blizzard?" Aleu nodded after a moment.

"That's right... I was told that story." Aleu replied.

Jenna nodded. "It was during that time that Aniu showed herself to me. She told me that your father was alive, and that she was talking care of him after he was attacked in the wild. She assured me that she would bring Balto back home safely."

Aleu took a moment to let the news sink in. "The day after I returned home, papa did tell me the whole story behind why he kept the truth of my wolf heritage from me. He told me that he was separated from grandma. Knowing how highly he told about her, papa must really love grandma."

"Yes. Before your father and I became mates, I already knew how much Aniu meant to him." Jenna replied. "I felt so happy for Balto when he told me he was reunited with her after he saw you off."

"If only I could see papa together with grandma. It seems that he has a very close relationship with her." Aleu commented. Jenna silently nodded.

"Maybe one day."

Mother and daughter enjoyed each other's company for a while before Jenna broke the silence.

"By the way, Aleu, you have a really nice bandana. It fits you well." She complimented.

Aleu giggled, blushing slightly. "Thank you, mama. It shouldn't be a surprise though, considering that it was your old bandana that you kept for me."

"Good thing I kept it for you." Jenna said gently.

"Shifting topics again, mama, I remember hearing how me running away affected Yukon." Aleu remembered.

"Oh yes. It was hard for Yukon to know that you ran away. He really felt sorry for having a rocky relationship with you when you two were pups. I'm so proud that he apologized to you when you came back, and that you two have grown close ever since."

"I'm glad that I was able to give him the chance to apologize. Before then, I never knew that I was annoying Yukon with my howling when we were pups. He really meant everything he said to me."

"Your departure not only affected him, but it also affected me as well. It really hurt me after finding out your father returned home without you, and that we didn't know if we would ever see you again. Balto was the last person to say goodbye to you when you left."

"Mom, I'm sorry if I really did hurt you after running away. I would never do that to you. I told papa how sorry I was, and how I regret hurting anyone's feelings. I didn't even think on how me running away would affect you and my siblings." Aleu nuzzled her mother to assure her.

"It's okay, my daughter. I don't blame you for me being so hurt over your disappearance. What matters now is that you are here again, and that we are together. I love you, Aleu."

"I love you too, mama." Aleu replied. They both leaned in and deeply nuzzled each other. They then continued to watch the outside world in silence until night time came.

"It's late, sweetheart. Why don't you go on back home?" Jenna suggested.

"Very well, mom. See you again tomorrow. Thank you for spending the evening with you." Aleu thanked.

"You're most welcome, sweetheart. See you tomorrow. Say hi to Kenai and your father for me." Jenna said.

"I will, mama." Mother and daughter nuzzled and embraced each other for one last moment before Aleu departed for the boat outside Nome. She was truly thankful that she is home with her father, mother, and siblings again.


End file.
